


All A Lie

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines is a Mess, Dipper is Bill and Will's Son, M/M, Stolen at Birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Will Dipper ever know who he truly is?When strange powers start cropping up after Weirdmageddon, Dipper is confused and scared. He isolates himself as visions begin popping up. What happens when he sees two versions of Bill with a baby one night in a vision?





	All A Lie

A young brown-haired boy ran around a golden room with a tall blond man chasing him around. “Come on, Mason! You may be a demon, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need to wash daily. How can I control the Demon kingdom if I can’t even control my own son?” The man gave an exasperated huff at the end of his sentence. Dominic slowed down, turning around and waddling up to his father. “Dada!” The three-year-old squealed, making grabby hands at the blond. 

As he reached down to pick up the brunet, a blue-haired man rushed into the room. “Bill!” he exclaimed, rushing towards the pair. “S-stanford P-pines has managed to, um, infiltrate the kingdom. H-he’s looking for you and our son.” At the sound of his husband's voice, Dominic wriggled in his father’s arms, turning to look at the man. “Mama!” he squeaked, a large smile stretching across his small face. The man smiled at his son before turning back to his husband. 

“Will, take Dominic and hide. I’ll delay Stanford, giving you both time to run and escape.” The man looked at the blond man with teary eyes before sniffing, nodding and taking his son from his partner’s arms. The young boy squirmed a bit before settling down in his mother’s arms and slowly drifting to sleep.

“Go!” Bill said, ushering Will towards the hidden door near the small bed in the left corner of the room. As Will slipped into the passageway, Bill sealed it up, before turning and walking out the door to face Stanford.

“Cipher! Where is it?” the greying man thundered as he ran into the room adjoining to the golden room. 

“What?” responded the Demon, smirk growing on his face.

“The child related to you which you have hidden somewhere.” The smirk slipped off the blond’s face, quickly replaced with a sneer.

“Stay away from Dominic. He is none of your business.”

“On the contrary,” Stanford replied, “That child is my business. Supposedly you managed to transgress through dimensions. You also hooked up with your alternate self! This makes it all my business as it will affect me as it has affected you. Another Demon in Gravity Falls.”

Bill’s form flickered before he turned into his demon form. His triangular body reddened and grew in size and Stanford began to look scared. “Little, little Sixer.” he sneered, hand tilting down his hat, “You really think you can defeat me and then take my child from me?” 

“Yes.” responded the greying man, before opening the journal in his hand - a red journal with a six-fingered hand on the front - and beginning to chant in Latin.  
“Mindscape ad vires, quas haec Niobe, summam caperent eum in duodecim annis. Gravitate aut aditu prohiberi ab ea vicissim usque dum moriar. (Force this Demon back to the mindscape, trap him for a sum of twelve years. Keep him from entering Gravity Falls until I die or am removed from this dimension.)” he chanted before making hand movements in the shape of a pentagram. “Demon, be vanished!”

Will heard Bill’s yell from the hidden passage,

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas or prompts I could fill, comment them! (I'm stuck on stuff to write)


End file.
